the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Malivore
Malivore also known as Eater of the Dark, was a golem created from black magic capable of consuming supernaturals and humans. The original three species that were instrumental in its creation however can not be harmed by it. The golem can consume supernaturals and humans into a dark, purgatorial-like, "hell" dimension designed to cleanse the earth of "monsters". Once contained within Malivore, the creatures existence are wiped form the collective conscience and mainly remembers as myths and folk lore. When Malivore was contained and returned to it's natural state, a black pit, it retained Malivore's properties capable of consuming supernatural and human beings. What remains of Malivore, the black pit that acts as a portal to its dark dimension, is located in what is now known as Fort Valley, Georgia. Golems are a rare, supernatural species that began with the creation of Malivore by a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire. Malivore can create his own beings, imperfect and powerless golems, that resemble humans but cannot continue his legacy. History Around a millennia ago, in certain parts of the world, there were monsters. And in one region there was no monster more terrifying than dragons. No other supernatural faction was any match for dragons on their own, so an unholy alliance was formed. A witch, a werewolf, and a vampire, the "Triad", combined their blood, using black magic to create a golem capable of consuming the dragons. The spell, however, also made it unable to harm witches, werewolves, or vampires. When the dragons, in human form, returned to collect the treasure from all the villages they had attacked, Malivore was waiting for them; it took them and consumed them, swallowing them into an endless space inside itself. With each monster's DNA it absorbed, it evolved and became sentient - truly alive. Once the region was cleared of all the monsters, the Triad wanted to return him back to mud and since they were the ones who created him, only they could destroy him by wiping away the symbol on his forehead. However, Malivore betrayed his creators and made a deal with all the humans he'd saved. The humans set the creature free to wander the earth and continue consuming, erasing all memory that the monsters ever existed. But over time, he realized he was alone and fashioned beings like him; his children. However, the beings that were created were imperfect and flawed and none of them had his powers. They all had weaknesses and all were sterile, unable to reproduce and continue his legacy. Malivore was created to be the only one of his kind and was never intended to be a species or have a bloodline of his own. One of his children, however, the being that would become known as Ryan Clarke would eventually betray his creator. He told the descendants of his original worshipers, a secret society, of his attempts to create a lineage, how he was violating Nature by trying to birth a new species. Ryan led them to Malivore and witches, who used black magic and three artifacts, trapped him and dissolved him, returning him to his natural state - a black pit. The three locks keep Malivore bound, unable to take form, while the pit retained the same properties as Malivore. Within a few years, the secret society grew into a business; Triad Industries - keeping the world safe from all the things that go bump in the night. Eventually, the power corrupted them and "monsters" became whoever they didn't like. Ryan believed that revenge on Malivore would feel sweeter, but it didn't, so he returned himself to Malivore but there was only darkness. As Ryan yelled and screamed, Malivore would not answer him. He let Ryan sit in silence, punishing him for decades until Malivore released him. Ryan would come to learn that as more humans were thrown into the pit, Malivore absorbed enough of their genetic material to be able to reproduce. When Triad betrayed Miranda, Malivore had mercy on her and sent her back carrying her son. He would eventually send back Ryan to find Theo because he is of Malivore's blood and the only one who can set him free. Personality At first, Malivore didn't have a personality, only an insatiable hunger to consume the supernatural creatures that it encountered; with the only exception to not to harm werewolves, witches, and vampires. As time went on with Malivore absorbing the creatures, it started evolving and becoming sentient. It eventually turned on its creators before they could dissolve Malivore effectively, and was heralded as a "god" for doing away with the creatures that harmed humans. Malivore also became lonely and desired a companion, but eventually rejected its creations it had made, one of which came to be known as Ryan Clarke. While it was dissolved, when Malivore had also consumed humans, it also wanted to create the perfect son to continue it's legacy. According to Ryan, Malivore showed sympathy to Miranda for what Triad had done to her. Physical Appearance Malivore is a towering golem that is described as a "mud monster" in appearance. He has a high brow line and two darkened, hollowed holes where eyes should be. The most distinguished mark on him is the Triad's symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Malivore * Unique Physiology: Malivore posses an unique ability to consume supernatural and human beings into and endless space inside itself that leaves its targets isolated in darkness. Malivore can also chose to release the beings its consumed whether for mercy or to do its bidding. ** Absorption: Malivore, as he consumes humans, is capable of absorbing their genetic material which gave him the ability to reproduce. ** Golem Creation: Malivore is the first golem that eventually became lonely and created beings similar to him from his own being. The golems he created were imperfect and flawed. They possessed none of Malivore's powers and all of them had weaknesses. However, over the years, Malivore's attempts at "children" became more refined, and they were indistinguishable from humans. * Immortality: Malivore was created to be immortal. Golems * Immortality: Malivore's creations, golems, despite not having any of their creator's abilities, according to Ryan Clarke, appear to be immortal. This is exemplified when Theo Brisbane killed Ryan by breaking his neck only for him to return soon thereafter. Ryan has also been around for an untold number of years having helped dissolve Malivore and working at Triad Industries. Weaknesses Malivore * Consumption: According to Ryan, after Malivore consumed every creature he could and his supply ran out, he grew weak and vulnerable. * Tribrid Blood: The original Triad, a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire, created Malivore and they were the only ones that could destroy him. Since Malivore was created to be immortal and Nature would never allow it, Brooke North, was created in response to be a loophole - a being that is all three species that previously created Malivore. * Witchcraft: Malivore is susceptible to witchcraft as it was created by magic and also cannot harm the three species that gave rise to its creation. It was later bound by a coven of witches practicing black magic using three artifacts; a supernatural knife, an urn, and a dagger. Golems * Witchcraft: Golems are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. Malivore was created and bound by a coven of witches practicing black magic with three artifacts; a supernatural knife, an urn, and a dagger. Malivore also cannot harm the three species that gave rise to his creation. Golems, in general, such as Ryan, can be effected by spells. * Imperfection Creation: Golems, unlike Malivore, are imperfect and flawed. They possess none of Malivore's powers and all of them have untold weaknesses. They're also sterile and unable to reproduce or create a lineage. Beings Trapped Within Malivore * Unnamed Dragon Girl † * Unnamed Arachne † * Unnamed Dryad † * The Necromancer † (Formerly; Found Peace) * Shadow Man † * Mer-Man † * Unnamed Oneiros † * Unicorns † * Unnamed Mummy † * Ryan Clarke * Brooke North (Formerly; was freed by Adrian and Salvatore School) * Unidentified creatures † * Lauren Adams * Unnamed humans Category:Dimensions Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft